WINGS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A short story based on my 'Viper's Revenge'.  Feral gives his wings much needed exercise at the end of a long work day.


**WINGS**

Author's Note: Just a little piece from my story 'Viper's Revenge'. It came to me while watching the Animal Planet's episode on Migrations.

It had been a long day but peaceful, no omegas, thankfully. He caught himself yawning as he locked his desk for the day. His wings felt stiff and cramped which told him he had been sitting for far too long in one place. The culprits were now resting in his out box for his secretary in the morning.

He reflexively pulled his special glasses from his pocket and put them on as he locked his office and made his way to the elevator. He slipped them back in his pocket as he walked through the crew prep area on his way to the flight line.

The deck guard saluted him smartly and he returned it absentmindedly. It was a clear day moving toward evening but there was still daylight left for him to take a special flight before going home to his wife, Sarena.

As he strode out onto the flight deck heading for the edge, his mind drifted to how wonderful his life had become these past six months as a happily wedded kat. He and Sarena had found a beautiful penthouse with many windows that eased his claustrophobia and took her away from her dark and dingy little apartment. Their patio had been landscaped with mini trees and flowering plants that Sarena took loving care of. It was an oasis of calm in their sometimes chaotic life.

Despite the real hardships he had to overcome each day those same hardships had brought him true happiness and all thanks to that crud, Dr. Viper. That still amazed him. He could go back to normal at any time but he had grown to love his wings far too much to give them up.

He reached the end of the flight line and looked around first. Despite nearly a year as a flying kat, his enforcers never got enough of watching him take off and land from the enforcer building each day. There were always several eyes watching no matter what time of day it was. He had since gotten used to it.

He stretched his wings for a few minutes before leaning out into space and falling. His wings caught an updraft and he used it to glide along for some distance only occasionally flapping his wings to direct his course through the concrete canyons of the city.

A patrolling chopper heading back to base kept it's distance as its proximity alarm warned him that the Commander was airborne and in his flight path. He halted his flight and held his position until he saw the still amazing sight of his winged Commander coming toward him. The pilot gave a salute which was casually returned as the winged kat swept by.

Just before he reached his destination another aircraft cruised near him, it too went to a holding pattern and let him by so that its jet wash would not knock him out of the sky. The SWAT Kats Turbokat waggled its wings at him. He smiled in amusement and barreled rolled to acknowledge them.

He left them behind as he finally reached his destination, Megakat Bay. He soared over the pristine blue water heading for a large promontory of rock jutting out of the water. It was a favorite spot of water birds but not of kats. It was far too rocky and slippery which made it perfect for him. No one ever disturbed him here.

He landed only long enough to remove his protective gear and uniform and place them into a metal box that he had chained to the rocks some time ago. All he left on was a pair of dark blue boxer shorts that he made sure was tied on tight then he took to the air once more. He stayed just above the waves as sea birds joined him in frolicking above the waves letting the water spray him.

Soon tired of that, he took to the higher climbs and did dips and dives with the other birds enjoying the sheer freedom of soaring through the air without needing a plane to do it. His huge ebony wings glinting in the dying light as he performed an aerial ballet.

Finally, after an hour of invigorating flight, he landed on the promontory and removed his shorts then dove into the cool waters to wash the sweat from his fur and clean the dust from his wings. He swam for only twenty minutes before crawling out and finding his favorite perch and spreading his wings to dry. There was enough warmth from the rocks and the sinking sun to keep him from getting chilled.

Soon he was dry enough to redress and take off for home. It took him a leisurely flight of twenty minutes to reach his new home. The sun's red glow was just disappearing when he was welcomed in his wife's arms when he landed on their patio.

"I take it my love, that you went to your favorite spot?" Sarena smiled warmly at her husband. She could smell the sea water on his fur.

"Hmm, yes, I needed to give my wings a good workout from sitting in an office all day." He murmured as he nuzzled her hair.

"I'm glad you have such a place. You always come home in such a peaceful state of mind. Now come, dinner is ready and I know you'll be starving by now." She said knowingly as she lead Ulysses to their dining room just inside the sliding glass doors.

After dinner, they sat in the living area and watched the news together. Ulysses sat on a wide cushioned bench that allowed him to sit with his wings unencumbered and be able to preen his wings. He drew beads of oil from tiny glands at the base of each feather shaft and stroked it down the feathers until they gleamed. It took him a good hour to do each and every feather. It was a soothing, mesmerizing sight to Sarena to watch her beautiful winged husband groom himself.


End file.
